Tokyo Mew Mew Valentines Day Special
by Azure Archer
Summary: What happens when Minto kills Cupid? What'll she do with the men in pink hot on her trail? Find out and read! MintoxZakuro warning. Enjoy.


Mew Mew Tokyo Valentine's Day Special

A/N: Last minute, I know, but I tried. Gomen if it's not good enough. I did it in about an hour. Please enjoy though!

Disclaimer: I own nada.. I if did, I'd be a lot richer.

Minto collapsed on a bag full of flour in the storage room of the Mew Café. "Woah is me! Why do I have to love Zakuro so! Life is so cruel!" she asked herself while flailing her arms and legs, causing the room to fill with flour dust. She was the only one in the café today, so she could throw a fit if she wanted to.

Suddenly, a pink glowing ball appeared in front of her and a small, partially nude man popped out. He wore a toga and had more than enough body hair for his midget sized body. Along with his already ridiculous wardrobe, he was equipped with a heart shaped bow and arrow set.

He looked at the girl and sighed. _This is going to be one of the toughest ones yet._ Quietly, he approached the hysterical girl and patted her shoulder. Minto paused to look at the man, and then proceeded to scream bloody murder.

"A psychotic midgetis going to kill me! Ahh!" she yelled. "No! No, no! I'm Cu-"However, the man was cut off when Minto whipped out a can of maze and sprayed it at him. Cupid fell to the floor and clawed at his eyes. "I'm Cupid! I'm Cupid!" he screamed, but Minto just kept yelling.

"A midget in drag! A nudist! Psycho gnome!" Minutes later, the psychotic gnome stood up again and approached her slowly, hands in the air. "I'm not going to kill you… I want to help." He began. "Help with what?" the mew asked. "Your love life of course!"

"…..Stalker!" Minto yelped, and within the next ten seconds, had grabbed a tazzer from inside of her skirt and zapped the poor small man. "Gaaaaah! –gurgle-… -fizz- … -snap-…-crackle-…-pop-…." Cupid fell to the floor in a heap of charcoal and proceeded to puff out pink smoke.

Minto stared at the gnomish man "C…Cupid?Are you dead?" she asked him. Slowly, she picked up a near by spoon and poked the midget of love. The mew had killed Cupid, oh… that was bad.

"I need to get rid of him.." After looking around the storage room for a few minutes, she decided the broom closet would be the best place until she found somewhere more… permanent.

Just as she was stuffing the body into the closet, the door opened. "Minto, you in-" It was Zakuro. At a speed faster than sound, the small girl threw Cupid into the broom closet and locked the door. "Z-Zakuro!" she squeaked.

The purple haired girl paused. "Minto, what's going on in here? I thought I heard a scream from outside…. Sounded kind of like a midget..." Minto sweat dropped. "Nothing! It was the TV! A really scary horror movie just ended.. Ahahah! So! Nothing to worry about, let's go. Oh, wait. I have to clean up around here, I'll meet you later, ok? Ok! Bye now!" The nervous girl rambled while pushing her love out the door.

"…Ok?" Was the short reply, and then she was out. Minto shut the door and leaned against it. _That was too close._ Then, in a flash of red, three men in pink suits puffed in. they were tall and very muscular, with stern looking faces and pink tinted glasses. "C-Can I help you?" she asked awkwardly.

In a white puff, suddenly all of them were holding white machine guns with heart prints. Without warning, they fired at the floor, leaving a small heart shaped hole, Minot gulped. "We were told you assassinated Sir Cupid. Now, we shall extinguish your puny life!"

_  
Shit. _Seconds later, Minto was being chased down the suburban streets of Tokyo by the men in pink. Rounding a corner, she bumped into none other than Zakuro. "Zakuro! Run!" the mew yelled. "What?" "Just run!" with that said, the pair took off down another street. Things were just looking up when they reached a dead end.

"Minto, what is all this about?" the purple haired girl asked. "I well…" Minto looked down then up to see the three men surrounding them. "IkilledCupidandnowthey'regoingtokillme! I'm so sorry!" Zakuro blinked and looked at the men who were aiming at them. "Nice." She replied.

A cloud of pink hovered above Minto and soon the transparent midget in drag appeared causing Minto to shudder. "Miiiiintoooooo…. I am the ghost of Sir Cupid…. If you wish to live, you must bring me back… The only way to do that is to kiss the one you love."

_  
Kiss Zakuro?_ Minto gulped audibly. "Minto?" Zakuro asked curiously. "Kiss the one I…love." The petite mew quietly replied to herself. She looked from the men in pink, to Zakuro and back again a few times before sighing. She choked down a sob and looked the wolf like girl in the eyes. "…Aishiteru Zakuro… Gomen nasi."

Minto quickly wrapped her arms around the taller girl's neck and leaned in. Fireworks lit up her mind when their lips met. _So soft... Zakuro._ Meanwhile, the men looked at Cupid who had just come back to life. He motioned them to leave and they quietly puffed out.

_  
It's been a while since I had to do something this extreme.. These two will last a long time._ The hairy man patted himself on the back before forming a small glowing heart and sending it floating over to them. It radiated with warmth and soon disintegrated, leaving small pink sparks behind. Then, the tiny psychotic gnome of love disappeared.

Minto pulled away but didn't open her eyes. She wouldn't open them, she couldn't. She could bare to see the disgust in her love's eyes. "Minto." Zakuro started when the other girl looked down. "Mint.." "Gomen." The petite girl was on the verge of tears and Zakuro could tell easily.

She took her chin in her palm gently, and lifted it so they were eye level. "Why do you apologize?" she asked softly, an odd tone coming from the model. "Nani?" "There's no need to apologize Minto.. You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say those words."

"What!" Minto squeaked and looked deeply in her friends amethyst eyes for the truth. "Hai… Aishiteru Minto." Zakuro smiled and kissed Minto on the tip of her nose.

-Scene fades out and Cupid is shown on his love couch. He scratches himself before remembering his cue.- "Right then, eheh. Happy partially late Valentines day everybody! Candy hearts for all, and to all, a good night!"

.  
.  
A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this little fic. Anyway, I hope all of you had a nice day. D


End file.
